Et si ?
by lyj-chan
Summary: Et si BASH.POUDLARD existait? Quelques petits aperçus humoristiques en drabbles yaoïsants... HPxDM fous rires garantissss :p.
1. Et si les télés existaient ?

**Mot de l'auteuse :**

Hello les gens! Bon, ok, ce que je vous ponds là ne sont ni des fictions, ni même des one-shots, ce sont plutôt des minis-drabbles complètement délirants ! Et toujours yaoïsants, bien sûr ;p ! HPxDM en grande part… (hum, je suis une trèèès grande fan de ce couple et quasiment.. non, toutes mes fictions tournent autour d'eux !!).

Bon je vous laisse les découvrir (vive les conneries ).

Bonne lecture… niahaha… .

* * *

**Drabble-1 :**

_**Et si les télévisions existaient à Poudlard ?**_

Dans le dortoir des gryffondors, c'est soirée télé-bierraubeurre. Neville Longdubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter sont respectivement allongés sur leur lit, les yeux rivés vers le petit écran qui leur diffusent des images assez flous de sorcières assez nues.

-Ta connexion est nul, Finnigan ! Siffle Ron en avalant une grande gorgée de sa boisson.

-Oui mais au moins ce n'est pas crypté et on a le son ! Dans le dortoir des filles, on ne capte même pas cette chaîne, dit sagement Neville.

A l'écran, dans le vestiaire de Quidditch où elles sont, les sorcières finissent de se maquiller et de se pouponner. Elles doivent attendre quelqu'un. L'homme du film porno, sans aucun doute.

Ron s'étrangle avec sa bouteille.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? S'exclame-t-il.-Je n'ai pas couché avec ta sœur si c'est que tu penses, Ronald, réplique Neville d'un ton las.

Harry Potter soupir, Dean monte le son de la TV.

Les femmes de l'écran s'agitent. Elles accourent à la porte où un homme vient d'entrer.

-Enfin de l'action ! S'exclame Dean et Seamus, enthousiastes.

L'homme est assez grand, finement musclé et complètement nu. Sa peau est pâle et ses cheveux blonds retombent avec élégance sur ses épaules tatouées. Enfin, il adresse un sourire diablement sexy aux femmes, et ses yeux argentés leur lancent des regards de prédateur.

« Alors les filles, que fait-on ce soir ? », dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Malfoy ! S'écrient les cinq garçons en échos.

-Ah non, pas encore lui ! Il est tellement bon qu'ils le font participer à tous les castings, j'en ai marre ! Se plaint Dean.

Des bruits plus que suggestifs se font entendre.

-Je vais m'le faire ! S'écrit soudainement Harry, surexcité.

Et il part en courant du dortoir.

-… .

-… .

-… .

-… .

-HEEEEIN ???

_A "suivre" (drabble 2)._


	2. Et si les phones portables existaient ?

_**Mot de l'auteuse** : ce sera pas toujours aussi cours, mais c'est bien, vous feuilleter vite ;p !_

_**

* * *

**__**Et si les téléphones portables existaient ?**_

**Drabble-2 :**

_**Et si les téléphones portables existaient à Poudlard ?**_

**Portable d'Harry,** **appel de 'Drake' : **« Allô, amour ? C'est moi ».

**Voix (enragée) de Ronald Weasley** : « Désolé mais 'amour' est sous la douche…».

**D.M** : « … ».

_A suivre..._


	3. Et si msn existait ?

_**Et si MSN existaient ? **_

**Drabble-3: **

**JehaislesDragons** : Salut, Cognard.

* * *

**JaimelesPotdeBeurre : **Toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois, mon petit Balafré.

* * *

**JehaislesDragons** : Va te faire foutre Malfoy.

* * *

**JaimelesPotdeBeurre : **Mais avec plaisir, Potty. Veux-tu m'y aider ? A moins que ta belette soit partante elle aussi...

* * *

**JehaislesDragons : **Argh ! Tu n'es qu'un sale serpentard pervers, Malfoy !

* * *

**JaimelesPotdeBeurre :** Mais je t'emmerde Potter, je fais ce que je veux de mon cul.

* * *

**JehaislesDragons** : Dépravé !

* * *

**JaimelesPotdeBeurre : **Coincé du cul !

* * *

**JehaislesDragons** : Vicelard !

* * *

**JaimelesPotdeBeurre : **Puceau !

* * *

**JehaislesDragons** : Sale fouine !

* * *

**JaimelesPotdeBeurre : **Survivant à deux noises !

* * *

**JehaislesDragons** : Peroxydé !

* * *

**JaimelesPotdeBeurre : **Brosse à chiotte !

* * *

**JehaislesDragons** : … .

* * *

**JaimelesPotdeBeurre : **… .

* * *

**JehaislesDragons** : C'est quand même moins fatiguant de s'engueulé par .

* * *

**JaimelesPotdeBeurre :**… effectivement.

* * *

_A suivre..._ (hum, quelle éloquence tout ça ! Vous suivez "?). 


	4. Et si les phones portables existaient 2?

**Drabble-4 :**

****

_**Et si les téléphones portables existaient à Poudlard ? (2)**_

****

**Portable de Draco, appel de 'Potty' :** « Allô Drake ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin ! Ron veut ta peau mais j'ai réussit à le convaincre d'attendre demain matin. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? ».

**Réponse : **« Hn, je ne sais pas... que me ferais-tu ? ».

**Harry (voix langoureuse) :** « Ce que tu aimes. D'abord je viendrais te voir quasiment nu dans ton dortoir, puis je m'assiérais sur toi, je te lécherai sensuellement le cou et… ».

**Réponse : **« Et quoi ? Que me ferais-tu ensuite mon cher et tendre Ha… ».

**Autre Voix (très colérique) : **« PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN, BLAISE !! DONNES-MOI CE TELEPHONE !!! ».

_A suivre... ;p_


	5. Et si les Gryffy et les Serpentards ?

_**Drabbles-5:**_

_**Et si les Gryffondors et les Serpentards jouaient ensembles ? **_

**Série « Jeux Serpentards-Gryffondors ».**

_**Jeux de Sociétés dans la Salle sur Demande,**__ Serpentards _**_VS_**Gryffondors**_Le Scrabble_**

...B

_...S... _P_énétrAtion_

...couRagE...A...G

_...u...R...T_...choUette

_...s...PouvoiR...E _

_...e...E...O_...T_ripotAgeS _

...N...N... T... M.. _U_

_...T...U..._ E... O... _E _

_...fellAtion..Sexe...U...U _

_...R...R...R_eves

...D

Ron reposa sa lettre.

-Hey c'est bon, j'arrête les mecs, vous n'êtes vraiment pas sérieux.

Les serpentards concernés ricanèrent, fiers de leur coup.

-Oh tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu ne nous as pas tendu la perche avec ta « baguette », Weasley, répliqua Blaise, mort de rire.

Ron grimaça.

-Et, Hermione, ton « amour » était ridicule, continua Pansy.

La brunette se renfrogna. Ginny posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Est-ce que tous les gryffondors sont aussi mielleux ? Insista Théodore.

Malfoy tendit sa bière vers Potter.

-Oui, les « rêves » de Potter sont ridicules.

-Pas tant que ça, quand on sait que je t'y fais l'amour toute les nuits, répliqua le beau brun.

… .

(silence).

… .

_A suivre... ._

_Ps : Je vous dis pas le bazarre pour mettre les lettres du scrabble en place T.T (snif) ! Et ne veut rien savoir, pourtant j'ai tout essayé, sniiiif !! Allez sur ManyFic si vous voulez voir la version originale..._


	6. Et si les webcams existaient ?

**Bon alors je suis désolée, je me suis mélangée les pinceaux dans mes chapitres : le précédent ne devais pas etre publié vu que FFNet ne veut pas que je mette les lettres comme je l'ai décidé...Bref, j'ai arrangé tout cela, et voici le chapitre qui devait etre en ligne :**

* * *

**Drabble-5 :**

_**Et si les webcams existaient à Poudlard ? **_

Harry était assis sur son lit à baldaquins, son pc portable allumé devant lui.

Et depuis cinq minutes Draco, l'amour de sa vie, ne lui parlait plus.

Autant dire que c'était la mort.

Et qu'il le « wizzait » toutes les deux secondes.

Mais Draco ne répondait pas. Normal, il était parti dans la salle de bain se mettre en pyjama.

Comment Harry le savait-il ? Et bien ce petit con de serpentard avait oublié d'enlever sa webcam. Héhéhé ! De plus, il avait aussi oublié son pyjama sur son lit. Double héhéhé !

Dans quelques minutes, son petit dragon ressortirait de la salle d'eau entièrement nu, en pestant sûrement contre le monde entier.

-Mouahahahaha ! Hey Harry, tu ne veux pas savoir la dernière blague que l'on vient de faire aux Serpis ?

Le brun, trop concentré sur son petit écran, fit un vague signe de la main pour lui intimer de se taire. Draco n'allait pas tarder.

Il augmenta la taille de la webcam.

Là, comme ça il aura une belle vue !

-On a volé leurs sous-vêtements !

Et avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de reconnecter son cerveau, une horde de Serpentards nus, débarquèrent paniqués dans le dortoir de Draco.

Avec, en tête de liste, Crabbe et Goyle.

Harry passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Tant pis pour Drake, là il devait aller vomir… .

Deux minutes plus tard

Tous les gryffondors du dortoir d'Harry - toujours aux toilettes - son devant son pc portable.

-Merlin, Malfoy en a une si grosse ??!!

_A suivre, gnéhéhéhé... _

_Ps: Alors, cette webcam ? _


	7. Et si les répondeurs existaient ?

**Mot de l'auteuse : Désolée je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de tous les lire (encore des problèmes d'ordinateur et d'internet... ils auront ma peau ç.ç). Mais je promets de le faire dès que je peux ! En attendant, je vous poste la suite, deux nouveaux drabbles, que vous apprécierez, je l'espère vivement !**

** Bonne lecture ! ;p **

* * *

**Drabble-7**

_(Dédicace pour Léa, merci de l'aide apportée !)_

_**Et si les répondeurs existaient ?**_

_Répondeurs des plaintes de Poudlard, bureau de Rusard. Laissez votre message et votre prénom après le bip. Tous messages injurieux ou mensongeux seront effacés et entraineront automatiquement des points en moins pour la maison concernée._

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Le SorciVoldemeurt ) **–J'ai votre chatte. Je vous fais une offre de 200 chocogrenouilles de rançon. Pas moins. Si vous acceptez, rendez-vous à 0h00 sous le sol-cogneur.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Draco Malfoy)**-Je porte plainte contre Harry Potter, pour cassage de nez.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Rusard)**-Pauvre petit avorton, je vais t'avoir ! Ma Miss Teigne…

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Luna Loovegood)**-Je porte plainte contre le Ronflak Cornu, il m'a volé mes chaussures jaunes à fleurs orange.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Le SorciVoldemeurt )-** J'ai volé un collier dans le couloir du troisième étage. J'offre dix plumes à sucer contre ce collier.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Ginny)-**Ah, tu l'as retrouvé ! Merci ! Tu me le rends, Ron ?

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Cho Chang)-[pleure**-Je porte plainte contre Henry Porter, parce qu'il m'a largué…. .

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Le SorciVoldemeurt )-**… je ne suis pas ton frère.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Harry Potter)**-Je voudrais porter plainte contre Draco Malfoy. J'ai un œil au beurre noir par sa faute.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Draco Malfoy)-**Je voudrais re-porter plaintes contre Potter, pour proclamation de mensonges honteux. Un Malfoy ne tape pas.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Harry Potter)-**Contre Malfoy. Parce que je ne suis pas un menteur et qu'il m'a aussi pété la jambe.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Draco Malfoy)-** Pauvre con c'est toi qui à commencé ! Je porte plainte contre ta connerie !

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Harry Potter)**-Et moi je porte plainte contre ton cul ! Parce que t'es pas foutu d'éteindre ta webcam quand il le faut !

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Draco Malfoy)**-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes copains sont des pervers ! Je porte plainte contre Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Longdubat !

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Hermione Granger – porte parole de tous les autres élèves de Poudlard)-**Moi, ainsi que tous les autres élèves de Poudlard, portons plainte contre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter POUR SATURATION DE CE REPONDEUR !

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Le SorciVoldemeurt )**-J'ai capturé Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Je demande une rançon de 25 boites de bonbons au citron.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

Pas de nouveau message

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

**(Le SorciVoldemeurt )**-Bon ok, 20 boites.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

Pas de nouveaux messages

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

(**Le SorciVoldemeurt **)-15 ?

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

Pas de nouveaux messages

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

* * *

_A suivre… je crois que je ferrais d'autres répondeurs, avec votre aide si vous avez des idées ._

_Ps : Alors, qui est SorciVoldemeurt ?  
_


	8. Et si les sms existaient ? portable 2

**Drabble-8**

_**Et si les sms existaient ? (Portables version 2)**_**:  
**

_DRRrrrrrrr (chanson des Bizarre Sisters)_

Harry soupira et prit son portable en main.

Mme Pince allait le tuer.

**Sms de Ron** : « Osecouuuuur Ry, on è ds la cabne a H et tn ptt cop ns atd deor avc ls otres serpi, y ve ns tué !! »

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il ne comprenait rien au texto de son meilleur ami.

**Sms d'Harry à Ron** : « Ecris en anglais correct, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me racontes ! ».

**Sms de Ron **[Page 1« Au secours Ry ! On est dans la cabane d'Hagrid et ton petit copain nous attend dehors… ».

**Sms de Ron** [Page 2 « ... avec les serpentards – ils vont nous tué !!! ».

Harry se retourna vers Draco.

Celui-ci redressa la tête de son parchemin, et haussa un de ses fins sourcils.

Le brun rit, et fit un signe de la main.

-Non, rien, Ron a perdu la tête, dit-il.

-Pour changer, grogna Draco avant de replonger dans son devoir de potion.

**Sms d'Harry à Ron **: « Je crois que tu as une case en moins, mon pauvre ».

Harry cliqua sur l'option « envoyer » et…

_DRRrrrrrrrrrrr (Gémissements… oh oui, __Draco…_..

…le portable de Draco sonna.

Le blond se jeta dessus et partit en courant de la bibliothèque.

Au diable Snape et son devoir, sa vie était en jeu là !

-MALFOY !! S'égosilla la douce voix d'Harry. T'AS PAS _**OSE**_ FAIRE CA !!???!!!

* * *

_A suivre… (je suis trop sadique moi, mouahahahaha XD)_

_Alors ? Verdict ? Enjoy tout le monde !  
_


	9. Et si les Gryffy et les Serpy 2 ?

**Série « jeux serpentards-gryffondors »**

**1, 2, 3… Citrouille !**

_Salle des devoirs, 21h, samedi 22 février_

En ce froid et morne après-midi d'hivers, alors que la tempête faisait rage au-dehors, tous les élèves de septième année de la célèbre école de magie Poudlard, s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans leur salle de devoirs, pour un jeu improvisé.

C'étaient les filles qui en avait eût l'idée. Elles pensaient que cela égaillerait leur weekend en les sortant tous de leur état végétatif.

Car, même si la plupart d'entre elles aimaient faire leurs devoirs le weekend, elles savaient aussi s'amuser, et elles voulaient le prouver aux garçons.

Tout le monde aura bien sûr deviné que cette merveilleuse idée de jeu était surtout celle d'Hermione.

Et le jeu auquel elle voulait jouer, n'était autre que la version sorcière de 1,2,3 soleil !

-C'est un jeu pour les gamins ! S'exclama Blaise Zabini, voulant couper court à ces âneries.

-J'y jouais à l'école maternelle ! Renchérit Dean Thomas.

Seuls Neville, Harry, Seamus, deux Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle acceptèrent d'y participer – et ça, c'était parce qu'ils n'en connaissaient pas les règles.

Amusé par l'audace des jeunes femmes, Draco Malfoy, qui était resté dans son coin le temps des manifestations et des protestations, accepta lui aussi, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres.

-Cela pourrait être amusant, dit-il.

Avec son approbation, les serpentard capitulaires, et les autres finirent par le faire eux aussi.

La partie put commencée.

La salle des devoirs était assez grande, mais les chaises et les tables n'avaient pas été bougées de leur place, de façon à ralentir la progression des joueurs.

Ce fut Ginny qui commença à compter – honneur au plus jeune.

-Hey mais elle n'est pas de septième année cette nunuche! Avait crié Goyle avant de se faire assommer par Ronald Weasley.

-Ne t'avise plus d'insulter ma sœur, sale ogre écervelé !

-Bien, lorsque je me retournerais, vous pourrez commencer à courir, dit Ginny.

Les bavardages cessèrent enfin et tous écoutèrent la rouquine.

-Au mot « citrouille !», plus personne ne devra bouger. Compris ?

« Les sorts ne sont pas interdit, mais si je vois qui que ce soit en jeter un après avoir dit « citrouille », il sera expulsé du jeu. Ceux qui bougent retourneront au potager. Prêt ?

Tous les élèves bandèrent leurs muscles, prêt à partir.

-Tu vas perdre, Potter, susurra Draco.

-Dans tes rêves, Malfoy ! Répondit Harry.

Ginny se retourna lentement, gardant le plus possible son visage tourné vers eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus tordre le coup et qu'elle se retourne complètement.

-1,2…

Alors qu'elle commençait à compter, un brouhaha de fond s'éleva dans la salle, se répercutant contre les murs.

Des chaises grincèrent, des tables tombèrent et certains élèves poussèrent même de petits cris.

Harry et Ron partirent en même temps, se bousculant mutuellement pour atteindre la première table et sauter par-dessus.

Draco les suivit de près, esquivant avec agilité les quelques sorts qui commençaient à fuser çà et là.

Les pauvres Seamus et Neville comprirent qu'une fois le leader retourner, tout était permis dans ce jeu !

-…3… citrouille !

Ginny se retourna vivement, faisant basculer ses longs cheveux roux derrière son dos.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'elle fixait la salle redevenue silencieuse.

Plus un murmure, plus une respiration ne se faisait entendre. Tous étaient immobiles, figés dans des positions comiques pour la plus part.

Blaise grimaçait : il avait sa tête juste contre le derrière de Gregory.

Pansy servait, malgré elle, de garde corps à un Théodore plutôt heureux de pouvoir la toucher ; un poufsouffle s'était retrouvé les fesses en l'air, et son voisin, Dean, était affalé au sol et essayait d'avancer discrètement sous les bureaux. Neville, en équilibre sur une jambe, essayait de ne pas basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre, et son visage suintait de sueur. Seamus, trop surpris par tout ce capharnaüm, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Harry, quant à lui, était debout, à cheval sur un banc, et il pouvait aisément voir le sourire carnassier de Malfoy juste derrière lui. Il le foudroya du regard, le défiant de bouger.

Son petit ami lui répondit par un très léger haussement de sourcil droit.

Harry lui tira la langue.

Ron, à côté d'eux, leva ses yeux au plafond. Il avait sa jambe droite sur une table et l'autre sur une chaise.

-Harry, Malfoy ! Les expressions faciales sont proscrites ! Au potager ! Leur cria la voix de Ginny.

-T'es content ? Grinça Harry entre ses dents.

Le large sourire de Draco ne s'atténua pas.

-Oh que oui.

Harry frissonna. Il avait peur tout un coup.

Hannah et Terry les rejoignirent deux minutes plus tard, et le jeu reprit.

-1… 2… 3…

Hannah, Terry et le pauvre Seamus, oublié à la première manche, s'élancèrent plus rapidement que tous les autres- il fallait dire que le chemin leur était tout tracé !

Restés derrière, Harry et Draco se livrèrent un vrai petit duel, comme du temps ils étaient encore ennemis.

Les sorts fusèrent, et par chance, Harry réussit à stupéfixer le blond.

Euphorique, il courut rejoindre Ron…et la guerre qui avait lieu, loin devant.

L'approche du but ultime, soit le fond de la salle et Ginny, excitaient les joueurs. Ils devenaient de plus en plus violant, lâchant leurs baguettes pour user de leurs poings.

Hermione était assise sur le dos d'un Dean à quatre pattes, Théodore s'était fait jeter par une Pansy qui se battait maintenant avec une serdaigle qui lui tirait les cheveux, et Seamus s'était pris un sort de Chauffe-Oreilles en pleine face, et en subissait les effets très désagréables tout en essayant de bouger le moins possible.

-… Citrouille !

Ginny éclata de rire en se retournant.

Ils étaient ridicules !

Elle sourit à Blaise qui lui faisait une grimace, et ce dernier rougit.

Elle renvoya beaucoup plus de joueurs au potager qu'au premier tour.

-C'est repartit ! 1, 2, 3, CITROUILLE !

Ginny accéléra le rythme en comptant plus vite.

La pression monta encore d'un cran.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, tous se stoppèrent, le souffle court, le visage rougit par l'effort.

Mais, chez certaine personne, à l'autre bout de la pièce, cela ne signifiait pas vraiment la même chose… .

Harry ne se sentait plus.

Il avait été sur le point de rattraper son meilleur ami, lorsque soudainement, Draco avait surgit derrière lui (comment s'était-il libérer de son sort ?) et l'avait attrapé par la taille, ramenait son corps contre le sien. Cela n'aurait pas été si perturbant, pour lui ou les autres, s'il n'avait PAS mit sa main sur son entrejambe. Et ca, ca changeait tout.

-Tu rougis ? Murmura le blond à son oreille.

-Enlève ta main, Malfoy, l'avertit le gryffondor du bout des lèvres.

-J'adore quand tu rougis… .

Harry sentit la chaleur dans son corps monter d'un cran. Il fut sauvé par Ginny, qui recommençait à compter.

-1…2,3,Citrouille !

Harry réussit à se dégager de Draco… mais pour pas longtemps.

Le blond revint à l'attaque et cette fois, il mit carrément sa main sous sa chemise, le caressant sans pudeur.

-Enfoiré ! Souffla Harry.

Draco sourit mais n'arrêta pas son geste pour autant.

Tout au devant de la salle, Blaise gagnait le jeu. Il n'était plus qu'à 1 mètre de Ginny, et il lui souriait ; la blancheur de ses dents produisait un contraste saisissant avec sa belle peau noire.

-Pour quelqu'un qui trouve que c'est un jeu de gamin, il a l'air de bien s'amuser celui-là, grinça Ron entre ses dents.

Ginny inspecta minutieusement le jeune homme noir, puis ses voisins de derrière, prêt du but eux aussi, et retourna à son poste.

Elle feinta de compter et se retourna. Quelques élèves avaient bougé ou s'étaient cassé la figure en essayant de s'arrêter dans leurs mouvements comme Hermione et Gregory Goyle.

Elle les envoya joyeusement au potager.

Blaise, lui, semblait ancré dans le sol.

Tout au fond, Draco ne jouait plus au même jeu qu'elle, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger sa main sur le torse d'Harry.

-1,2,3,Citrouille !

Ca y était, Harry avait dépassé ses limites. Au diable la patience et ce jeu stupide ! Pendant les 3 secondes d'agitation, il poussa Draco sous un bureau dans le coin de la salle, et l'allongea à même le sol.

Fier de lui, Draco captura ses lèvres.

Il avait gagné.

Et loin devant, Blaise pensait la même chose en attrapant Ginny dans ses bras :

-CITROUILLE !

_A suivre ;)..._


	10. Et si msn existait 2 ?

**Et si MSN existait 2 ?**

**JaimelesPotdeBeurre : **Bon, vas-tu enfin finir par me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ? Parce que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as fait la gueule aujourd'hui.

**JehaislesDragons (mode boude): **…Tu souris jamais.

**JaimelesPotdeBeurre :** ... : )

**JehaislesDragons (mode boude): **… .

_A suivreuh..._

* * *

_PS : au départ le smile de Draco c'est celui à la japonaise, avec les accents-chapeaux (oui pour moi ce sont des accents chapeux è.é !) et la touche 8 du clavier, mais n'accepte pas ces symboles... c'est dommange, l'effet était plus percutant (cf : même surnom, même fic sur ManyFics)_


	11. Et si les email existaient ?

**Et si les adresses e-mails existaient ? **

**PART 1 **

Ps : Petite idée qui m'est venue en lisant la fic très comique et originale de xChloex traduite par DLM: « **Sorciemail** ». Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, courez-y ! ;p

Ps 2 : les arobase et les . com ne marche pas sur FF. net, donc excusez-moi pour cette présentation merdique u.u

* * *

Draco s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et ouvrit son ordinateur portable. Il craqua ses doigts, cala ses mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux derrière ses oreilles, et réajusta ses si « adorable lunettes ! » comme le disait son petit ami.

Bien, il était parer à écrire son e-mail :

**De : **PrinceoftheSlytherine.Poudlard

**A : -**

**Sujet :** oublies pas

« N'oublie pas le lubrifiant pour ce soir, Potter ! »

Satisfait de ses prouesses informatiques, et le sourire aux lèvres, Draco cliqua sur le destinataire et envoya l'e-mail.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry mourait d'une crise cardiaque sur son bureau.

**De : **PrinceoftheSlytherine.Poudlard

**A : **« Petit Ami » :Celui-qui-voudrait-qu'on-lui-foute-la-paix.Poudlard ;Fellationgratuite.Poudlard ;OlivierCapitaineAvotreService.Poudlard ;Théodore.Nott.Poudlard ;SerdaigleGay69. ;serpitoutespositions. ;Seam-ViveIrlande. ;DanielRad23.Poudlard ;ZachariKamaZutra.Poudlard .

**Sujet :** oublies pas

« N'oublie pas le lubrifiant pour ce soir, Potter ! »

_**Note pour plus tard**_ : penser à apprendre à Draco comment supprimer d'une liste ses anciens contacts.

_A suivre..._


	12. Et si les emails existaient 2?

**Et si les adresses mails existaient 2 ?**

**PART 2**

**De** : Celui-qui-voudrait-qu'on-lui-foute-la-paix.Poudlard

**A : **« Ex-petits amis » :CharlyDragoon.Poudlard ; Blaise-Dieu-Du-Feu.Poudlard ;DumbyMangerCitron.Poudlard ;LoveHarryPotter22.Poudlard ;DracoMalfoy4482.Poudlard ;Dobby.Poudlard ;LunaLoovegood.Poudlard .

**Sujet** : Vengeance !

« Ok mon Drakinounet adoré ! Et toi n'oublie pas le fouet, je sais que tu adores ça ! ».

Draco s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau gazeuse.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ? S'écria-t-il très 'gaiement' dans le dortoir des serpentards.

Furieux, il reposa son verre vide sur sa table de chevet (son contenu lui était tombé dessus), et répondit rapidement au mail d'Harry, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait cliquer sur le bouton « répondre à tous » au lieu de « répondre ».

**De : **PrinceofSlytherine.Poudlard

**A :** Celui-qui-voudrait-qu'on-lui-foute-la-paix.Poudlard ; Blaise-Dieu-Du-Feu.Poudlard ;DumbyMangerCitron.Poudlard ;LoveHarryPotter22.Poudlard ;DracoMalfoy4482.Poudlard ;Dobby.Poudlard ;LunaLoovegood.Poudlard.

**Sujet :** RE Vengeance !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de mail à tes 'ex-petits amis' ? Et d'abord, c'est quoi ces petits amis !? J'exige des réponses !

De plus, je ne me souviens pas que la Belette Femelle et loufoque La Blonde soient des hommes. »

**De : **Celui-qui-voudrait-qu'on-lui-foute-la-paix.Poudlard

**A : **PrinceofSlytherine.Poudlard

**Sujet : **huhu

« Luna est une transsexuelle, et Ginny ca a été mon premier grand amour ! Tu peux pas m'en vouloir. Pour les autres, Dumby me donnait à chaque fois des bonbons, après ! DracoMalfoy22 te ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau, il devait utiliser un polynectar. Mais c'était avant qu'on sorte ensemble, rassures-toi ! Charlie a été l'amant le plus chaud que j'ai pu avoir, Snape n'est pas aussi dominateur qu'il y paraît, je le chevauchais comme je voulais ! Colin prenait des photos porno de moi, Dobby est doué de ses petits doigts… je continue, _Drakinounet_ ?

PS : Je vois déjà ta mine déconfite. La prochaine fois, pense à supprimer tes anciens contacts dans ton groupe de 'Petit Ami'. »

_A suivre..._


	13. Et si Poudlard était équipé de cameras d

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Un grand **MERCI** à vous tous pour vos reviews. Comme mes drabbles sont vraiment courts, vos commentaires le sont aussi, alors au lieu de perdre mon temps à répondre : « Merci pour ton review » et « Oui je me suis bien marré toute seule pendent l'écriture », à tout le monde, je le fais ici (et puis c'est impersonnel comme réponse, non ?).

J'espère que ce nouveau Drabble (qui me tourne dans la tête depuis un petit moment) vous plaira aussi. Il est à suivre ;p !

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Drabble-9 **

_**Et si Poudlard était équipé de caméras de surveillance ?**_

Albus Dumbledore était un homme âgé. Voir même un très vieil homme.

Et comme chaque homme, Albus avait ses petits plaisirs.

L'un d'entre eux étaient bien connu de ses élèves et de ses professeurs : les sucreries.

Un autre, au contraire, était ignoré de tous. Et Albus faisait tout pour qu'il reste secret.

Chaque soir, après le dîner et les réunions professorales, le directeur de Poudlard s'enfermait à double tour dans son bureau. Puis il tirait magiquement tous les rideaux de ses fenêtres, et enfin, il allait s'assoir derrière son bureau, dans son grand et confortable fauteuil de cuir.

Rien d'étonnant à tout cela, me direz-vous.

Mais ce qui va suivre vous fera sûrement changer d'avis.

Donc, une fois confortablement assis, le vieil homme éteignait toutes ses bougies et chandelles, plongeant ainsi son bureau dans une obscurité des plus totales.

Puis, il sortait euphoriquement sa baguette de sa poche et murmurait un sort étrange et inconnu. Et à ce moment là une petite télé, aussi jeune que son propriétaire, descendait on ne sait d'où, et s'allumait. Son écran diffusait une lumière étrange dans la pièce, et éclairait le visage ridé et les lunettes demi-lune du vieil homme.

Mais que faisait Albus Dumbledore devant un petit écran ? Bonne question.

Vous ne voulez pas connaître la réponse, croyez-moi.

Cependant, je suis ici pour révéler la vérité sur cet étrange plaisir auquel seuls les directeurs de Poudlard ont accès. Donc je vais vous le dire : Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, et peut-être même de tout le monde Sorcier, est équipée de caméras de surveillance.

Oui. Des caméras de surveillance. C'est la vérité.

Et chaque soir, le directeur regarde sur son petit écran tout ce qu'il se passe dans son école adorée.

Certains directeurs avaient autrefois profités de cet avantage pour punir des élèves ou renvoyer des professeurs. Mais Albus Dumbledore n'était pas comme cela.

Non, lui se contentait d'observer et de rire ou pleurer, selon ce qu'il voyait.

Certains soirs étaient ennuyeux à mourir. Aucun élève dans les couloirs, aucun professeur somnambules, et aucune bêtise de Peeve.

Ces soirs-là, Dumbledore ne mettait pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Mais, parfois, des événements se produisaient, des accidents ou des catastrophes, voir pire.

Et mon histoire raconte l'un de ces soirs particulièrement… mouvementés.

Nous étions le 31 octobre.

Le bal d'Halloween venait de se terminer et les élèves avaient été reconduits par leurs préfets dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Mais bien sûr, quelques fêtards étaient restés dans la Grande Salle, cachés derrière les énormes citrouilles, ou dans les couloirs ou les WCs, pour pouvoir se coucher plus tard.

Albus Dumbledore avait donc de quoi faire avec ses caméras et sa petite télé ! Et il zappait sans cesse. Fumseck regardait lui aussi le spectacle avec des yeux vitreux.

* * *

**Grande Salle, 21h45**

Un groupe de Gryffondors et de Serpentard étaient restés dans la Grande Salle. Et celle-ci était devenue un véritable champ de bataille.

D'un bout à l'autre de la salle, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se balançaient tous les bonbons qui leur tombaient sous la main, se cachant derrière les tables et chaises pour ne pas être touché.

Bonbons au citron.

Caramels fourrés.

Sucres d'orges.

Pâtes de citrouille.

Tout y passait ! C'était un vrai carnage.

-Merde, on va être à court de munition, pesta Georges en jetant de toutes ses forces une sucette goût sang à travers la salle.

Celle-ci atterrie dans les cheveux de Millicent Bullstrod qui poussa un cri suraiguë.

Georges en rit et balança ce qu'il croyait être une plume en sucre… mais qui en fait était la baguette magique de Neville.

-Oups, désolé vieux !

La baguette, en atterrissant au sol, projeta dans les airs un jet de lumière verte. Une pauvre gryffondor qui passait par là – ah oui, ça devait être Cho Chang – vit ses cheveux s'enflammer.

Les deux camps sortirent de leurs planques pour la regarder s'agiter dans tous les sens en hurlant au secours.

Seule Ginny Weasley eut le réflexe de brandir sa baguette pour éteindre le feu de sa tête.

Cho avait un super crâne chauve et grillé à présent.

Les serpentards tout comme les gryffondors rirent de cet épisode. Mais une fois que la jeune fille fut partit en pleurant, la rivalité revint au galop et tout le monde se jeta sous les tables.

* * *

**Couloir des salles de Divinations, 22h00**

Ronald Weasley s'était prit la cuite de sa vie.

Un imbécile avait versé de la liqueur de Mort Vivant dans son verre de Whisky Pur Feu, et maintenant le rouquin errait, la bouche entre-ouverte et baveuse, les bras ballants, les yeux fermés.

Il avait cherché Harry toute la soirée, mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Pourtant le brun était reconnaissable avec son costume de Draco Malfoy ! Cependant, Ron n'avait même pas trouvé le vrai Malfoy.

Son mal de ventre et de tête empirant, il avait donc couru vers les WCs pour se vider un bon coup. Puis il était partit à la recherche de ses autres camarades de dortoirs… sans succès. Ils avaient tous disparut, et lui souffrait atrocement. Hermione aurait pu lui donner un remède contre cela, mais il était trop fier pour aller lui demander. Et puis elle lui aurait fait la morale. C'était comme demander une potion guérissante à Severus Snape. Ce mec vous laisserait crever sans lever le petit doigt. Autant se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie.

Donc Ron, n'ayant trouvé aucune aide, avait succombé à l'alcool et dormait debout, tel un somnambule… en plus pitoyable.

* * *

**Derrière la porte de la tour d'Astronomie 23h00**

Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Loovegood, Lavande Brown et Pavarti Patil faisaient le pied de guerre derrière la porte de la tour d'astronomie.

C'était Seamus qui avait cafté : d'après ses dires, le couple le plus tendance de l'année s'était donné rendez-vous ce soir dans la tour d'Astronomie pour une soirée tout en paillettes et fleurs bleues.

-J'entends rien Hermione ! T'es sûre qu'il ne te reste pas d'Oreilles à Rallonges ? Se plaignit Lavande en appuyant son oreille contre le panneau de bois.

-Vous croyez qu'ils ont allumés des bougies ? Demanda rêveusement Luna Lovegood.

-Oh oui, sûrement ! Et je suis sûre que leurs parfums embaument toute la pièce ! S'exclama joyeusement Pavarti.

-Vous êtes pitoyables les filles, cracha Pansy.

Les filles se tournèrent vers elle, vexées.

Pansy eut un étrange sourire puis fouilla dans son sac avant d'un sortir… une boite rose.

-Ils doivent sûrement utiliser ça ! La dernière grande invention des Jumaux Weasleys !

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Depuis quand la serpentarde faisait ses courses chez des « bouffeurs de carottes » ? Sûrement depuis que « _son »_ Draco couchait avec Harry.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Lavande.

-Le Pack Big Love ! C'est un véritable petit bijou ! Dedans ils ont tout prévus ! De la crème chantilly, des préservatifs, et des mots d'amour, des menottes roses, et même des dés !

-Des dès ? Montre ! S'écria Lavande en se jetant sur elle.

Les deux filles se battirent comme deux enragées, et le petit dé finit par tomber au sol et rouler… jusque sous la porte de la tour d'Astronomie.

Hermione se tapa le front du plat de la main.

-Courrez, ils vont nous repérer ! S'écria Luna, épouvantée.

Elle s'enfuit en hurlant. Les autres, pourtant habitué aux étranges réactions de Loufoca, se turent et tremblèrent de peur lorsqu'elles entendirent un bref mais sonore : « ANH ! »

* * *

**Tour d'Astronomie 23h00**

De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry et Draco pensaient bien être les seuls à profiter du chaos attenant pour s'offrir une soirée tranquille en amoureux (et ils étaient en pleins dans le vrai).

C'était le brun qui en avait eut l'idée. Draco n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix.

Mais il devait avouer que cela lui allait très bien en fin de compte !

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas se plaindre alors qu'Harry lui faisait la fellation la plus torride de toute la Création.

Mon dieu que c'était bon ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le brun avait ces envies là. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était foutrement doué de sa langue. Son corps n'était que feu. Il suait à grosses gouttes et ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer de plus en plus fort le nom de son amant.

Quand il en aura finit, il lui referait payé cela au centuples ! Oh oui, il avait déjà des idées en tête… il l'embrasserait à perdre allène, pendant que ses doigts iraient parcourir son corps hâlés, titillant ses points faibles. Il les connaissait déjà par cœur : son nombril, la naissance de ses reins, l'intérieur de la cuisse, le genou, son sexe… . Et après il le pénétrerait doucement et surtout très, très lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'aller plus vite, plus loin.

Oh oui, il avait… ANH !… hâte !

* * *

**Cachot de Severus Snape, 23h30**

Severus Snape n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il devait très certainement avoir des cernes de deux kilomètres sous ses yeux, et être totalement ridicule là, dans sa robe de chambre noire avec ses petits serpents verts dessus, en pleins milieu de sa salle de cours désertes.

Tout ça c'était à cause de ces stupides élèves : il avait passé toute la soirée à les réprimander. Il se doutait bien que ces imbéciles n'étaient pas encore couché, mais il avait fais son travail, et passé une certaine heure, il ne se considérait plus comme un professeur sadique qui aimait punir ses élèves, mais comme un sorcier normalement constitué qui voulait dormir en paix.

Seulement voilà, il ne dormait plus.

Pourquoi ? Eh bien, il avait la très vague impression d'être surveillé.

Au beau milieu de son rêve peuplé d'Harry Potter décapités, la fenêtre de sa chambre s'était ouverte d'un seul coup et avec une telle puissance, que ses vitres s'étaient brisées en mille morceau. Pestant, le professeur de potion avait prononcé un simple « reparo » de dessous sa couette, en maudissant le vent qui mugissait au-dehors. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun vent, dehors.

Rien.

Même pas une petite brise.

Puis le plancher s'était mis à craquer. Et Severus avait HORREUR de ça. Vous savez, c'est comme quand on a l'impression qu'il y a _quelqu'un _qui marche dans votre chambre. C'est un bruit énervant, qui vous réveille plus que tous autres, car il vous met sur vos gardes.

Severus avait donc émergé de sous sa couette, ses cheveux noirs collés à son visage, les dents de sortie.

« Qui est là ? » Avait-il dit.

Bien sûr, personne ne lui avait répondu.

Agacé, il s'était levé, baguette en main, et avait fait le tour de la pièce.

Toujours rien.

Puis un nouveau bruit avait attiré son attention. Et ce bruit venait de sa salle de cours, de l'autre côté de sa porte. On aurait dit comme un PLOP, un objet qui tombe dans de l'eau.

Et voilà pourquoi maintenant, il était devant un chaudron quasiment plein d'une potion qu'il n'avait PAS préparé, et qui tournait toute seule sur elle-même.

Tssss, il n'aimait pas ça. Même pas ça du tout.

Si c'était encore ces gamins, il se promettait de les réduire en bouillis rien qu'en enfonçant sa baguette dans leurs trous de nez !

Il regarda d'un œil perçant les ingrédients que l'inconnu avait utilisé pour cette potion, sans faire attention à l'ombre qui grandissait derrière lui.

Poil de Licorne (il se faisait pas chier, celui-là ! Ce poil valait au moins 50 Gallions !), peau de Dragon (de mieux en mieux !), Sang de Vélanes, mandragores, cœurs séchés de lutins de bois, jus d'Edelweiss… .

L'ombre était tout près de lui, maintenant. Elle mesurait bien deux mètres de haut, et ses crocs n'avait absolument rien de rassurant.

-Bordel, ce salopiaud est en train de préparer un filtre d'amour ! s'exclama subitement le professeur de potion. Si jamais je le chope… .

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase et fronça du nez. C'était quoi cette odeur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… ?

Ses muscles se tendirent. Et merde, _IL_ était derrière lui.

Lentement, Severus se retourna.

Mais il était trop tard.

Le Loup Garou se jeta de lui, et n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

* * *

**Couloir des salles de Divinations, 00h00**

Ronald Weasley se promenait toujours, les yeux fermés, la tête pendante.

Personne ne l'avait trouvé.

Et il n'avait trouvé personne.

_A suivre…_

_Et là tout le monde cri : NAAAOOOON !! Qu'est-il arrivé à Snapynounet ?? xD _

_Personnellement, j'ai plus pitié pour ce pauvre Ronald xD !_

Ps : Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions sur d'éventuels drabbles à suivre (manque d'inspiration xD !). Et je travail déjà sur les idées que l'on m'a donné ;p ! Celle-ci venait de **Léa. **Merci à elle !


	14. Et si BashPoudlard existait ?

**Chapitre 14 - Et si Bash.Poudlard existait ? **

+Draco+ Alors la belette, comment ça se passe avec ta miséreuse ?

+Ron+ Va te faire foutre Malfoy !

+Draco+ Mais avec plaisir !

_+Draco+ a quitté le Chat. _

+Seamus+ Euh, Ron ? Il sort pas avec ton meilleur ami ?

+Ron+… .

+Dean+ Bien joué \o/ !

+Seamus+ \o/ !

* * *

_+Cho+3Chang+ a rejoint le Chat. _

+Cho+3Chang + Salut !

+Seamus+ _a quitté le Chat._

+Dean+ _a quitté le Chat._

+Pansy+ _a quitté le Chat._

+Harry+ _a quitté le Chat._

+Draco+ _a quitté le Chat._

+Hermione+ _a quitté le Chat._

+Neville+ _a quitté le Chat._

+Blaise+ _a quitté le Chat._

* * *

+Ron+ J'ai vu deux filles qui se roulaient des pelles dans le parc, tout à l'heure.

+Seamus+ Ooh ! Chaud ! Ca devait être bandant !

+Ron+ C'était ma copine et ma sœur.

+Seamus+ … .

* * *

_+Pansy+ a rejoint le Chat._

19h15 +Pansy+ Salut ! Ca va ? Tu fais quoi ?

+Draco+ Bonsoir. Je suis dans mon lit.

+Pansy+ Ok. Dis, je voulais te parler d'un truc, j'aimerais ton avis. En fait ça concerne…

20h20 +Pansy+… et donc tu comprends, moi j'ai essayé de le consoler, je me sentais mal pour lui, mais…

21h00 +Pansy+… donc voila, je me trouve égoïste. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

+Draco+ Je m'en branle.

+Pansy+ Sympa. Non, Sérieusement réponds-moi !

+Draco+ … .

+Pansy+ … tu plaisantais pas ?! …. Où est Harry ?

+Draco+ Sous la couette.

* * *

+Harry+ Draco t'es là ?

+Harry+ Draco ?? ... DRACOOOO !!

+Harry+ Draco, REPONDS s'il te plait !! DRAAAACOOOO, DRACO, DRACO !!

+Harry+ Bon sang, MALFOY ramène tes fesse tout de suite c'est hyper important !!

+Draco+ Quoi ENCORE ?

+Harry+ Ca va ? :)

* * *

_+Pansy+ a rejoint le Chat._

+Seamus+ Dans le dortoir.

+Dean+ (Classique !) dans un couloir.

+Harry+ Salle de classe vide.

+Draco+ Salle de bain des préfets.

+Neville+ Dans les toilettes.

+Blaise+ Tour d'Astronomie.

+Pansy+ Sympa votre jeu. Je peux jouer ?

+Théodore+ En cours de potion.

+Seamus+ _O.O !_

+Dean+ _O.O !_

+Harry+ _O.O !_

+Draco+ _O.O !_

+Neville+ _O.O !_

+Blaise+ _O.O !_

+Pansy+ J'ai pas compris.

+Draco+ Concours de branlette.

* * *

+BonbonCitron+ Bonjour ! Que fais-tu ?

+Seamus+ Je sèche.

+BonbonCitron+ Ok, je prends note ;).

+Seamus+… merde.

* * *

+Draco+ Il existe 2 choses importantes dans la vie.

+Blaise + Le sexe et la magie noire ? ;p

+Draco+ Non. Harry, et Potter.

* * *

_+Pansy+ a rejoint le Chat. _

+Seamus+ 11.

+Dean+ 12.

+Draco+ 14.

+Neville+ 10.

+Blaise+ 13,5.

+Théodore-leréaliste+ 7.

+Harry+ 15.

+Pansy+ Je parie que maintenant vous faites un concours pour savoir qui l'a plus fait en une semaine, non ? Où alors c'est à celui qui a la plus grande ?

+Blaise+ Non, ce sont nos dernières notes en potion. Tu as eu 5, il me semble ?

_+Pansy+ a quitté le Chat (Fuck you Zabini !)._

+Harry+ C'est moi qui ai la plus grande XD !

+Draco+ Comme si Potter pouvait avoir un 15 sur 20 en potion… !

_A suivre…_

* * *

**_Mot de l'auteuse_**_ : Je me suis bien marrée à les écrire ces petites scénettes xD ! J'espère qu'elles vous ont plu - !_

_Je n'oublie pas vos proposition, j'y travail ;p !_

_Un petit review pour la route ? (j'ai été sage, promis ç.ç !!)._


	15. Et si BashPoudlard existait ? 2

_La suite ! Rah ce que je peux me marrer xD ! Bon la c'est moins top mais bon c déjà ca - !_

**Et si Bash.Poudlard existait ? 2 **

_+Seamus+ a rejoint le Chat. _

+Ginny+ Salut. Tu n'étais pas en cours ce matin.

+Seamus+ Ouais je sais, je suis tombé sur un truc trop choquant ! J'ai failli vomir.

+Seamus+ Imagine : Snape et Lupin entrain de s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes ! Eurk, dès 8h le matin en plus ! J'ai cru que j'allais vomir !

+Ginny+ Ah merde… .

+Seamus+ Quoi ?

+Ginny+ Bah MacGonagall t'a collé… tu dois nettoyer les WCs.

+Seamus+… .

* * *

+Blaise+ Pourquoi t'étais pas en cours cet aprem ?

+Draco+ Harry Potter.

+Blaise+… ok. Tu peux me passer ton devoir pour le cours de Méta de demain ?

+Draco+ Non, je l'ai pas fait.

+Blaise+ O.o ! Et pourquoi ?

+Draco+ Harry Potter.

+Blaise+ … . Et ce soir tu viens à fête de Théodore ?

+Draco+ Non.

+Blaise+ … pourquoi ?

+Draco+ Harry Potter.

+Blaise+ … .+Draco+ J'y vais.

+Blaise+ Laisses-moi deviner… .

+Draco+ Harry Potter.

* * *

+Pansy+ J'en ai marre, pourquoi les serpentard sont-ils toujours ceux qu'on regarde de travers ?

+Blaise+ Harry Potter.

* * *

+Seamus+ Hey mec, vous avez fait quoi à votre prof de potion ? Snape était de mauvais poil toute la matinée ! Tu sais pourquoi ?

+Blaise+ Harry Potter.

* * *

+Ginny+ Je déteste le porridge. Pourquoi y'avait-il du porridge à manger ce midi !?

+Blaise+ Harry Potter.

* * *

+Gred et Forge+ Salut ! On a entendu dire que tu avais un nouveau concept de blague Zabini, et on aimerait signer un contrat avec toi ! Ca te dirait ? ;p

+Blaise+ HARRY POTTER !!

* * *

+Draco+ Tu te trompes, j'aime bien le Chat de Poudlard. On peut y parler librement, et ainsi passer au-dessus de toutes les frontières que l'on se fixe durant la journée

+Harry+ Genre être un insupportable connard prétentieux ?

+Draco+ JE T'EMMERDE POTTER !!

+Harry+ Tu es très contradictoire, amour ;p.

* * *

+Draco+ Harry, ne me fais pas la tête, c'est stupide.

+Draco+ Potter, arrête ce n'était qu'une ancienne conquête. Tu ne vas quand même pas être jaloux ?

+Draco+ Si tu me réponds, je promets d'être sage ce soir et de te laisser faire tout ce que tu voudras.

+Draco+ …Même ce truc moldu pourrait éventuellement m'approcher. Du moment que tu le tiens entre tes dents, bien sûr.

+Harry+ … ok, j'arrive.

_+Draco+ a quitté le Chat_

_+Harry+ a quitté le Chat._

+Dean+ Ils s'ennuient pas ces deux là… .

* * *

**BONUS**

**

* * *

****_Et si… on parodiait HP 7 ? _**

**Extrait du tome 7 d'Harry Potter :**

_**Partie de… (1)**_

"Malfoy hurlait, cramponné si étroitement à Harry qu'il lui faisait mal ".

"Malfoy grimpait derrière Harry" .

_Hors contexte, je sais pas si après tu pense la même chose ! _

_**Partie de… (2)**_

_Plus loin t'a Ryry et Drake sur un balai (qui tombe à l'eau ?) et t'as Drake qui lui 'murmure' des trucs à l'oreille :_

"-La porte va vers la porte ! La porte ! Cria Malfoy a l'oreille d'Harry"

_Le lit ca serait mieux, nan ? _

_**Version Censurée**_

"Harry songea a (censuré), à son regard flamboyant, a la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes..."

_Si, si, toujours extrait du livre !! Mais en version soft, c'est tout Enfin, ca dépends de votre imagination ;p ! _

_**Yaoi Snape-Harry **_

Les yeux verts d'Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Snape…

"-Regardez-... (_Les trois petits points agonisants du pauvre Snape_) moi, murmura t'il. »

_**Cerveau ou pas ? **_

"Il se demanda s'il était toujours capable de voir, il lui suffit de les ouvrir pour se rendre compte qu'il avait toujours des yeux."

_Bien Ryry ! Bien !! _

_**Pour faire simple…**_

_La réaction de Mc Gonagal fasse à la mort d'Harry : _

« -Non ! »

_Clair, net et précis ! _

**Blagues à part (Désolées pour la médiocrité)**

(_**Llynn**_ est entrain de finir le HP7)

« Alors si Ryry y dead... ben moi je me suicidationne !! »

**Plus tard………………………………………..**

« C'est nul ! Le grand méchant sans cœur qui tout à la fin après sa mort on se rends compte qu'en faites c'était une guimauve ! Et Voldy il se transforme en fraise tagada ??La fraise tagada se marie bien avec les yeux de Voldy !

**Plus tard…………………………………….….**

_**Llynn**_** :** Bon je cite :" Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais su apprécier ce miracle que constituait son être, ce cerveau, ces nerfs, ce cœur qui bondissait dans sa poitrine ? Tout cela allais disparaitre ou tout du moins devrait-il l'abandonner..."

…donc moi je romance par _« quitter son corps magnifique »_ !

_**Moi**_** : **Malfoy a déteins sur lui, il est devenu narcissique !

**Plus tard…………………………………….…. **

_**Llynn : **_Olalalala Ryry il fini a poileuuuuuuuuuh !! (c'est bon là ça se barre en cacahuete la fin du bouquin ! tu as de la chance d'assister en direct à ça !).

**Plus tard…………………………………….….**

_**Lyj**_ : Ha…Ha… Haaaa… !

_**Llynn**_ : OO

_**Lyj**_ : Haaaa… tchoum !

_**Llynn**_ : A tes souhaits.

_**Lyj**_ : Merci.

_**Llynn**_ : C'était Voldy, il a le rhume des foins ?

* * *

_**Mot de l'auteuse**_ : Oui, la fin c'était tout pourrite mais bon c'était un moment cultissime : reaction en direct d'une fille qui finit de lire les HPs xD ! Bref, c'était court, mais je potasse toujours un peu d'autres suites ;p !

Enjoy !


End file.
